Workin Up a Sweat
by melness0128
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt that went something like this: I came to the gym to work out but holy god I can't stop watching you do one-armed push-ups that's so hot. I also have a hella soft spot for Roman/Natalya so sue me.


I wrote this last year with every intention of writing a second smutty chapter and I still kinda intend to I just don't know when. I also didn't want to hoard this part because it's basically a stand alone piece. So here ya go.

* * *

On any given day of the week you could find Natalya at the gym. She liked to eat well and keep fit and frequent visits to the gym were just another part of it. She'd just finished her ten miles on the treadmill and was heading over to the free weights when she spotted a guy so sexy it drew her up short. Now it wasn't like attractive men were a rare thing at the gym but this man was exceptionally gorgeous. Golden brown skin, long black hair pulled up into a bun and a body that was just absolutely _rippling_ with muscles. He had some kind of tribal tattoo covering his right arm and she sighed dreamily. She'd always had a soft spot for a man with ink. Now his looks alone would have been enough to stun her but the man was doing ONE-ARMED PUSH UPS! Nattie didn't know how many he'd done before she'd stopped to drool over him but she counted fifty as she stood there in complete awe of his powerful body. Sweat was glistening on his arms, forehead and back; his hair wet with it. It was the single hottest thing she'd ever witnessed in person and she didn't think she could move even if she'd wanted to. This was too good a show to pass up.

Roman was half way through his set of a hundred push-ups when he noticed the woman with the bright pink streak of hair staring at him. He knew he was an attractive guy so he was accustomed to getting stares but this woman took it to a whole new level. Five minutes later when he'd finished his set she was still standing there, not having moved a muscle since she first started staring and frankly it was aggravating him to no end. He pushed himself to his feet, wiped the sweat from his face and headed over to the free weights to confront the woman. He picked up some fifty pound dumbbells and started doing curls before he spoke.

"Ya know, most people come to the gym to work out. Not to stare at other people for ten minutes straight." He said in a clipped tone.

 _No wonder you got caught ya big doofus!_ She'd been standing there drooling for so long she was surprised there wasn't a puddle at her feet. Nattie could feel the heat start to creep into her face and she started to sweat more than she had when she'd actually been on the treadmill. She couldn't remember ever having been more embarrassed. She kept her eyes on her Nike's not daring to look him in the eyes.

"I… I am so sorry. I wouldn't normally stare at someone like that and I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It's just that holy hotdogs one-armed push-ups! That's so intense. I saw you do at least fifty and that's impressive. You're like the perfect picture of fitness and strength. Not to mention insanely gorgeous." Her eyes widened in shock when she realized what she'd said. "And I can't believe I just said that. I'm so sorry. I'm...I'm just gonna go." She turned on her heel and beat a hasty retreat right out of the gym.

Roman watched her go with a smirk tugging at his lips. She'd actually turned out to be pretty cute.

Over the course of the next few weeks every time Roman would see her she'd stop what she was doing and take off before he ever even got the chance to talk to her. But today was his lucky day.

He walked into the gym water bottle in hand eyes casually scanning the room for that shock of pink hair. When he spotted her Roman made his way through the maze of workout equipment until he was standing in front of her. She was still oblivious to his presence and so he took a moment to admire the view. She was curved over the handle bars of a stationary bike her legs pumping hard, her large breasts swaying with each movement she made.

He tapped a finger on the display window. "Holy hotdogs twenty miles! That's so intense. You're like the perfect picture of fitness and strength. Not to mention insanely gorgeous." he said, parroting her words from their previous encounter.

She snapped up, spine going ramrod straight as her pedaling came to a complete halt and her perfectly arched eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Are you making fun of me?" she asked indignantly.

His smile was bright and playful when he answered. "Nah, if I was gonna make fun of you I'd comment on that fact that every time you've laid eyes on me over the past two weeks you've tucked your tail between your legs and run off like a scared little puppy. But I didn't."

She dismounted the bike so quickly she almost knocked it over. "I'll have you know that I never ran off like a scared puppy. If anything it was more like a timid kitten."

He crossed his thickly muscled arms over his equally muscled chest and stared at her with amusement shining in his silvery eyes. "Alright then kitten, what's your name?"

"Natalya." She stuck out her hand to shake.

He took her offered hand and brought it to his lips brushing a kiss over her knuckles. "It's a pleasure Natalya, I'm Roman. Since our first meeting I've had the chance to watch you a little bit and I can tell you like a good workout. You enjoy breaking a good sweat and pushing your body to its limits. You relish that sweet ache in your muscles for the next few days after a vigorous workout because it makes you feel energized, makes you feel alive." His voice was deep and mesmerizing as he spoke and all the while he kept running his thumb over her knuckles. Her skin still tingling from the fleeting contact of his lips to her flesh and he uses his grip on her hand to pull her body flush with his. "I also happen to enjoy these things Natalya and let me tell you, there's a much better way to get a workout than to come in here every other day and pound it out on the treadmill." He leans down to whisper his next words into her ear and she shivers in response. "If you want to work up a real sweat babygirl… call me."

Then he slid a scrap of paper with his number into her hand and left her standing there an aroused confused mess.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** So there it was. I hope you liked this part and if you're really hankering for the second part dog my ass till I get it done. I mean it's already half written.


End file.
